


Beloved Teacher

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Alternate Canon, Boys Kissing, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Set during Determination; Tai has an encounter with Mr. Nishijima
Relationships: Nishijima Daigo/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Kudos: 3





	Beloved Teacher

Tai who has tall, brown hair and eyes and lightly tan skin is at the Hot Springs with the rest of the Digidestined. He along with his Digimon partner, Agumon are about to leave the men’s changing room. Tai is wearing his usual dark blue briefs underneath the gray yukata with a black sash and brown sandals.  
“Yo, Tai!”  
He sees Mr. Nishijima only wearing a pair of pink boxer briefs and holding a white towel in his right hand.  
“Uh, you’re here too, Mr. Nishijima!” He stares at his calligraphy teacher who’s only wearing his underwear. It’s not like he hasn’t seen any other guys in their underwear. He’s seen Matt in his gray briefs, his dad, Susumu in his white briefs and his own fellow soccer teammates in their briefs/boxer briefs. Not only that but he also has seen plenty of guys naked too in the locker room at school or at home when he takes a shower with his dad every once in a while and Matt, his on-off boyfriend, best friend and fellow Digidestined.  
“Like what you see aye, Tai?!”  
“Um. Uh.”  
“Just teasing you. Hey, mind waiting for me.”  
“Sure teach.”  
He and Agumon follow Mr. Nishijima to the locker and watch as his teacher puts on the yukata and puts his feet into the sandals. Tai watches mystified as he has always thought that Mr. Nishijima was a handsome and fun man and he’s attractive too. Mr. Nishijima’s short greenish black hair and brown eyes. He remembers when he ate Mr. Nishijima’s donuts (Mr, Nishijima loves donuts) with his permission only after eating a bite of it beforehand. He talked with Mr. Nishijima about his future goals after high school.

Thoughts of kissing and seeing Mr. Nishijima naked after pulling down his pink boxer briefs enter Tai’s head and his cock responds by getting hard a bit not a full on erection.  
“C’mon Tai. Let’s head outside.”  
Tai’s thoughts are interrupted as he hears Mr. Nishijima’s voice and his bright smile.  
He and Agumon follow Mr. Nishijima as he blushes with affection and embarrassment wondering if Mr. Nishijima saw the tent in his yukata. They head outside encountering Ms. Himekawa, Mr. Nishijima’s ex-girlfriend and co-worker.

After eating noodles along with the rest of the Digidestined. Tai and Mr. Nishijima along with T.K. and Izzy relaxed in the bath which was warm. The four of them talked about the Infected Digimon for a bit before T.K. and Izzy left the bath to clean up their bodies. He talks about the distance between him and Matt with Mr. Nishijima as his teacher gives him some great advice about reconciling his and Matt’s best friendship. 

He and Mr. Nishijima are left sitting next to each other in the bath naked. Tai places his hand in between his teacher’s legs caressing his cock.  
“Tai. Can I kiss you?”  
“Yeah.”  
Tai feels Mr. Nishijima’s mouth and tongue against his own. He wraps his right arm around Mr. Nishijima’s shoulder. He continues to jerk off Mr. Nishijima as Mr. Nishijima does the same for him. The feel of his teacher’s hand on his cock jerking him off and his teacher kissing him rather passionately gets Tai even more turned on and he moans softly. They stop kissing as they both are about to climax.  
“I’m about to cum, Mr. Nishijima!”  
“Hold on for a minute, Tai. I’m about to cum too.”  
He and Mr, Nishijima shoot their load at the same time as his flows in the warm water flowing downhill.  
“God. I haven’t had a good jerk off in a while. Thanks, Tai.”  
“No problem, Mr. Nishijima. Could we do this again sometime.”  
“Yeah. When we have another “Future Goals talk” after school.  
He smiles broadly as he and Mr. Nishijima kiss before getting out of the bath. He anticipates his after school talk with Mr. Nishijima soon.


End file.
